fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Heron
The Heron (白鷺イーグレット Īguretto, lit. Egret) is both a race and a class of Bird tribe Laguz that is exclusive to the Tellius Series of Fire Emblem. A group of Laguz that is able to assume the form of a heron at will, Herons are unable to engage in combat, instead supporting their allies through their performances of sacred Galdrar. Profile Long before the events of Path of Radiance, the Heron Tribe resided in the Serenes Forest, where they lived in idyllic tranquility, sequestered from the affairs of the rest of the world. Following the malicious spread of an asinine rumour that pinned the blame of the Begnion Apostle Misaha's assassination on the Herons, the Serenes Forest was razed to the ground by the aggrieved citizens of Begnion. The entire population was almost completely wiped out as a result of this heinous act, and by the time the events of Path of Radiance take place, the Herons were considered to be on the verge of extinction. The only known survivors of the Heron Tribe include members of its royal family: Lehran, Rafiel, Reyson and Leanne make appearances in the Tellius Series and contribute significantly to the plots of the relevant titles. Characteristics Renowned for their ability to scry into the depths of people's hearts and accurately interpret their emotions, Herons are often able to make comprehensive assessments of a given person's overall character. Through a support conversation shared between Ike and Reyson in Path of Radiance, it is revealed that Herons are physically affected by the chaos of warfare, a fact that results from their sensitiveness to the need for peace and order to prevail. The influence that the negative energies of chaos imposes on them is one that is detrimental to their health, and in more extreme cases, may impact their ability to read minds and the emotions of people. Overview Combat The higher the level of a Heron is, the more types of Galdrar they will have access to. Each playable Heron has their own personal advantages and disadvantages when deployed on the battlefield. *Reyson is the least frail of the three playable Herons, and is considered to be the most mobile due to the fact that he is the only Heron known to remain airborne in his untransformed state, alongside his possession of the Canto skill. Reyson is capable of only refreshing one unit a turn until he transforms, in which case he can refresh all four adjacent units. *Leanne can refresh two units positioned either in front of and/or behind her or to her left and right. When transformed, she is still restricted to only being able to refresh allies in such a manner. *Rafiel can always refresh four units regardless of whether he is transformed or not; however, when transformed, he does not get increased Movement or Canto due to his inability to take to the wing. Owing to this, Rafiel is thus most vulnerable to damage. The Herons have many uses, a fact that is especially pronounced in Radiant Dawn. Through the various Galdrar that they can possibly learn: Vigor, Bliss, Sorrow, Valor, and Recovery, Herons are able to impose a variety of effects on their allies. *Vigor basically acts much the same way as the dances that traditional Dancers perform in preceding titles, refreshing the turn of selected allies. *Bliss boosts a character's Biorhythm to its "Best" state, regardless of what its previous state is. *Sorrow lowers an enemy's Biorhythm to "Worst". *Valor completely fills up a Laguz units's transform gauge. *Recovery fully replenishes the HP of a selected ally unit. While Herons are unable to fight by default, they may still launch attacks through the use of cards infused with arcane energy, including the Spectre, Reaper and Daemon Cards. This is usually not recommended due to the low Magic caps that impair the combat effectiveness of Herons. Appearance Royal Herons are graced with white wings, while common herons have darker blue or brown wings. In Lehran's case, he possesses ebon wings, probably to signify his supremacy over the entire Heron clan. In-Game *'Note:' "»" denotes the changes implemented onto stats upon transformation. Base Stats Maximum Stats Growth Rates Class Skills Notable Herons ''Path of Radiance *Reyson - The rash, quick-tempered third prince of the fallen kingdom of Serenes. *Leanne - The demure, naive fourth princess of the fallen kingdom of Serenes. *Lillia - The deceased third princess of the fallen kingdom of Serenes. (Mentioned in the backstory) Radiant Dawn *Reyson - The rash, quick-tempered third prince of the fallen kingdom of Serenes. *Leanne - The demure, naive fourth princess of the fallen kingdom of Serenes. *Rafiel - The first prince of the fallen kingdom of Serenes; playable in ''Radiant Dawn. *Lehran - An ancient heron who was a companion to the goddess Ashera and is an ancestor of the Begnion royals. *Lorazieh - The king of Serenes. (Mentioned in the backstory) Notable Heron Branded *Micaiah - Fifteenth ruler of Daein. *Misaha - Empress of Begnion prior to Sanaki. *Yoram - Granddaughter of Altina and the first Apostle. *Meshua - First Empress of Begnion. Gallery File:FE9 Heron (Untransformed) -Reyson-.png|Reyson's battle model as an untransformed Heron in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Heron (Transformed) -Reyson-.png|Reyson's battle model as a transformed Heron in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Heron (Untransformed) -Reyson-.png|Reyson's battle model as an untransformed Heron in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Heron (Transformed) -Reyson-.png|Reyson's battle model as a transformed Heron in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Heron (Untransformed) -Leanne-.png|Leanne's battle model as an untransformed Heron in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Heron (Transformed) -Leanne-.png|Leanne's battle model as a transformed Heron in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Heron Untransformed (Rafiel).png|Rafiel's battle model as an untransformed Heron in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Heron (Transformed) -Rafiel-.png|Rafiel's battle model as a transformed Heron in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Reyson Heron (Untransformed) Sprite.png|Reyson's map sprite as an untransformed Heron in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Reyson Heron (Transformed) Sprite.png|Reyson's map sprite as a transformed Heron in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Leanne Heron (Untransformed) Sprite.png|Leanne's map sprite as an untransformed Heron in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Rafiel Heron Sprite (Untransformed).png|Rafiel's map sprite as an untransformed Heron in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Leanne Heron (Transformed) Sprite.png|Leanne's map sprite as a transformed Heron in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Rafiel Heron Sprite (Transformed).png|Rafiel's map sprite as a transformed Heron in Radiant Dawn. Heroes Reyson Heron Sprite.png|Sprite of Reyson's Heron form from Fire Emblem Heroes. Heroes Leanne Heron Sprite.png|Sprite of Leanne's Heron form in Heroes. Category:Races Category:Bird tribe Laguz